Emma and Xander
Emma and Xander is the romantic/friendly pairing between Emma Ross and Xander. They are both part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Xander being a counselor and Emma being a CIT. They are portrayed by Peyton List and Kevin G. Quinn. Most of the time, their moments are usually interrupted by Hazel Heidi, who has a crush on Xander as well, and tries to embarrass Emma in front of him. They will go on their first date in the episode Gone Girl, where he asks her out by writing a song for her. Throughout the episodes, their relationship will continue. However, they remain close friends, even though they have mutual crushes on each other, they still don't have awkwardness between the two. It's possible that Emma and Xander are like Emma's parents, Christina and Morgan Ross, as they both met at Camp Kikiwaka and fell in love with each other. Their romance is constantly getting interrupted by Hazel, Lou and Ravi. Fan Names *'Xemma' (X'''/ander and '''Emma) *'Xandemma' (Xande/r and E/'mma') *'Emmer' (Emm/a and Xand/'er') *'Ender' (E'/mma and Xa/'nder) Moments Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka *Emma is listening to Xander's conversation with Hazel. *Emma enjoyed Xander's guitar music. *Emma cheered (along with other people) when Xander finished playing the guitar. *After Emma had a beauty intro, Xander said "woah!". *They were sitting next to each other before Hazel Heidi barged in between them. *They met for the first time. *They shook hands. *They were in the woods together. *Xander was talking to Emma and playing the guitar. *Xander said that he was in love when he first saw Emma. *They sit next to each other at the campfire. *Emma looked at Xander, and asked if Gladys said "in pieces". *Both seem mad when Hazel interrupts their conversation. *Xander seemed worried about Emma when she fell into the mud. *Emma felt she was embarrassed in front of Xander, when she fell into the mud. *After Emma fell in the mud, Xander cleaned her off (on the face) with a towel and tucked her hair behind her ear. *Lou said, "a pretty girl covered in mud and you thought he wouldn't like that?" to Hazel, implying that Xander liked it. *Emma seemed happy when she received a note, thinking it was from Xander. *Emma considers sneaking out to meet Xander. *Xander seemed worried when Hazel sent Emma into the woods. *When Emma and Xander run into each other, they hug. *Xander asks if she understood Ravi's Hindi. *Xander compliments Emma's plan to scare away the Kikiwaka. *They had a conversation, which was interrupted by Hazel. *Xander sat really close to Emma after Hazel left, like touching. *When Hazel says that Xander is hers, Xander says "I'm not!" meaning that he hopes Emma will think he's open. *Emma said that Hazel would never let Xander near her, and she sounded sad. Gone Girl *Xander was planning a perfect date with Emma. *Xander grabbed Emma's hand. *Emma is worried Xander will never ask her out. *Xander sings a song to Emma as a way to ask her out. *Emma is worried Xander will never ask her out, she even uses an magic 8 ball. *Xander is worried about the date with Emma. *Emma says that with Xander's dreamy eyes, he could run a puppy mill and she'd still go on a date with him. *He plans to give her a bracelet and sing to her. *He plans to use and axe to build a bonfire and make her s'mores. *When they are sitting down at their date, they hold hands. *Xander says he won't let Emma leave. *He says he's been thinking about this since the moment he saw her. *Emma says she just wondered how many push-ups he could do. *They laugh together. *Near the end after their date, Emma and Xander sit next to each other roasting marshmallows. *When Ravi comes between them, Xander looks annoyed. *After Ravi leaves, Xander looks like he's going in for a kiss but Lou interrupts. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both a part of Camp Kikiwaka. *They both reside in Maine. *They both are 16 years old. *They both are teenagers. *They appear taller than other characters. *They both have hazel eyes. *Both of them are in high school. Differences *Xander is a Counselor; Emma is a CIT *Xander has brown hair; Emma has blonde hair. *Xander is a Grizzly; Emma is a Wood Chuck. Shippers Add your name in alphabetical order if you are an Emma and Xander shipper! #Aardvarkbanana911 #AddictedtoAuslly #Andi Cruz #Iamsokawaiihehehehe #NikkiSara #User:yashinir5 Quotes Trivia *They are about the same height. *In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, it was first speculated Xander sang a song to Emma, however, it was the theme song. *They will go on their first date in Gone Girl. *Xander is close friends with Emma's step-brother Ravi Ross. *They are constantly interrupted by Hazel Heidi. *They seem to have physical contact, they have hugged and held hands. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Xander Category:Pairings with Emma Ross Category:Character Pairings